¡Karaoke al mejor Estilo de Emmet Cullen!
by AnaCullen13
Summary: Emmet esta en el centro Comercial cuando ve algo que le da una idea que sacara de control una noche en la mansion Cullen Risas gritos y mucho mas... ¿pero que se puede esperar de una idea de Emmet? por fisss leanla y dejen revew espero les guste XD


**Aquí les tengo mi nuevo one-shoot de mi adorado Emmet (no puedo evitar escribir sobre el XD) no me asesinen con sus comentarios así que las dejo leer disfruten...**

**¡Karaoke al mejor estilo de Emmet Cullen!**

**EmmetPOV**

Estaba caminando por el centro comercial (si lo se solo la enana con antena satelital es la que vive metida aquí pero ¡yo también tengo mis necesidades!)Prosigo... estaba caminando buscando la nuevo juego para mi Nintendo wii... cuando vi la perfección vuelta tecnología.. ¡¡¡¡UN SISTEMA DE KARAOKE CON MICROFONOS SIN CABLE!!!! Era como tener mi Nintendo wii pero para cantar!!! Es que todos aman mi hermosa voz...

Dentro de la tienda encontré al objeto de mi flechazo de cariño (si el de amor fue con mi Rosie)

-Disculpe señorita pero cuanto vale?- le pregunte a una chica con mi mas sexy voz

-bu-bu-bu e.... bueno cuesta 400 $...- ¡jaja! Esto era muy chistoso ya veía cual era la razón por la cual Edward "deslumbraba" tanto a Bella...

-voy a llevar uno- le dije dándole el dinero

De ahí fui a la tienda de discos para comprar los karaokes y encontré mis favoritos (hoy es definitivamente mi día de suerte) había uno de _Aqua, Lady Gaga, Madonna, Britney Spears_... Lo que significa que estaban ¡TODOS MIS FAVORITOS! Esto iba a ser genial el solo imaginar a Edward cantando _like a virgin_ me hacia partirme de la risa... definitivamente esa canción le pegaba ¡jaja! ¡así que los compre todos!

Sali corriendo de la tienda, cuando vi a mitad de camino el broche final de esta noche... ¡un escenario! Bueno mas bien era un mini escenario ¡pero no me quiten la ilusion! Decidi entrar a comprarlo y como pense era facil de armar asi que ya tenia todo listo el escenario el karaoke todo perfecto ahora si me podia ir a la casa...

Todo el camino estuve ideando la forma en que los chicos aceptaran pero sin retirarse después.... ¡AJA! Ya sabia como... solo tenia que sobornarlos con sus secretos mas oscuros y vergonzosos y estoy seguro que no se negarían... ellos sabían que no dudaría en contar a los cuatro vientos sus mas grandes locuras... si Bella se enterara de lo que ha hecho Edward estoy seguro que lo mataría si el ya no estuviera muerto ¡jaja!

Para darle alegría en el camino a casa decidí poner música y comenzó a sonar _Stranger_ de _Hilary Duff_ ¡adoraba esa canción! Así que le subí el volumen y comencé a cantarla a todo pulmón mientras imitaba los movimientos árabes de la chica solo que yo lo hacia mucho mejor (y por favor chicas saben que yo soy mas sexy que ella y si no vean mi cuerpo ¡jaja!)

There's no kindness in your eyes,

The way you look at me, it's just not right.

I can tell what's going on this time,

There's a stranger in my life.

You're not the person that I once knew.

Are you scared to let them know it's you?

If they could only see you like I do,

Then they would see a stranger too..

¡Ayyy! no me gusta esa cancion es muy dramática para el día de felicidad que tenemos hoy así que cambie la emisora y estaba sonando _it´s my life_ de _Bon Jovi_ eso si era un himno a la libertad definitivamente (solo quitémosle la parte de no voy a vivir por siempre y es perfecta para mi..)

This ain´t a song for the broken-hearted

No silent prayer for the faith-departed

I ain´t gonna be just a face in the crowd

You´re gonna hear my voice

When I shout it out loud

It´s my life

It´s now or never

I ain´t gonna live forever

I just want to live while I´m alive

It´s my life

My hearts is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just wanna live while I´m alive

It´s my life

Debía darle las gracias a Rosalie de nuevo por haberle colocado unos bajos al jeep ¡¡¡¡definitivamente era lo mejor los cristales vibraban al ritmo de la música!!!! lo estaba pasando a lo grande definitivamente... mientras usaba el volante de batería llegue a la casa... ¡hay que mal! yo quería seguir cantando pero definitivamente esta noche seria mejor que lo que había hecho en el auto ¡jaja!

Entre rápidamente para instalar las cosas que había comprado...

_Ya va esperen un momento... ¡¿era el cable rojo o el azul?! ¿¡Y el enchufe donde esta!?... ¡¡¡lo logre!!! Listo ahora solo falta..._

-¿si Emmet para que nos necesitas?- me pregunto Alice "satélite" Cullen ¡jaja! ¡Siempre se me adelantaba en todo! Me gustaba ese nuevo nombre definitivamente le quedaba bien ¡jajajajajaja!

-Alice llama a la familia que tengo que comunicarles algo muy importante... ¡y no, no les puedes decir que es!- se fue haciendo un puchero pero en menos de cinco minutos tenia toda la familia incluida Bella.

-bueno familia como Alice ya les informo tengo que decirles algo muy importante...-hice una pausa y observe los rostros de todos el de Edward era de total asco ya que le estaba escondiendo mis pensamientos con imágenes de Rosalie vestida de policía... tantos recuerdos con ese disfraz... bueno volvamos a lo importante antes de que salte encima de mi osita...

-¡esta noche vamos a tener un concurso de karaoke!- les dije mientras brincaba encima del escenario que había montado en el cual ya estaban los micrófonos esperando por quien iba a ser el ¡primer valiente que se montara a cantar!

-no gracias...vámonos Bella...- dijo Edward pero si el creía que se iba a salir de esto fácilmente estaba muy pero muy equivocado había planeado esto todo el día y el no iba a arruinar mis planes ¡no señor!

-¡jaja! Déjame decirte querido Edward que no tienes alternativa y lo mismo va para todos el que se atreva a irse aténgase a las consecuencias de que todos en la casa se enteren de su mas oscuro secreto...

**JasperPOV**

¡Maldito! ¡No se atrevería el sabia que eso era confidencial...! ¡¡¡no puedo creer que Emmet me este chantajeando con contarle a todos que tenia un deposito secreto en el bosque en donde tengo Barbies de colección no puede ser que me este haciendo esto va a arruinar mi orgullo de macho sureño!!!... ¡¡¡me las iba a pagar como que llamo Jasper Withlock Hale!!! Pero es que son tan lindas con sus vestidos y accesorios...

**AlicePOV**

¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER QUE EMMET ME ESTE HACIENDO ESTO!!! Me iba a chantajear con decirle a los demás que entre en un... en un...en un ¡¡¡WAL-MART!!! ¡¡¡o por dios esto es mi ruina total solo entre por curiosidad!!! Aunque pensándolo bien tenían ofertas...

**BellaPOV**

Podía sentir la sangre huyendo de mi rostro totalmente... ¡¡¡no es posible que Emmet me este haciendo esto solo porque me había visto en el centro comercial viendo la vidriera de una sex-shop!!! Esto no es verdad ni siquiera entre ¿como me puede hacer esto...? pero si lo pienso bien aquel disfraz de bombero no estaba mal dios de solo imaginarme a Edward disfrazado así solo evoca una frase en mi... ¡¡¡APAGAME EL FUEGO QUE ME QUEMO POR TU CULPA!!!

**EdwardPOV**

¡Mal parido seas mil veces Emmet Cullen! Es que yo sabia que esa noche me iba a arrepentir por tratar de mitigar el olor de Bella con unos aromatizantes de auto con olor a pino y aparte de eso el condenado me agarro con las manos en la masa o debería decir con las manos en el bikini... que conste que no fue a propósito revisar los cajones de Bella pero es que tenia mucha curiosidad y no lo pude evitar pero no creí que ese seria el cajón de ropa interior de Bella no fue mi intención... aunque cuando vi los conjuntos de Victoria Secret debo admitir que la imagine con el puesto y Dios....

**RosaliePOV**

¿¡Y porque demonios ponen mi punto de vista...!? ¡¡¡¡Emmet sabe que si llega a decir algo sobre como profane el volvo de Edward con aquella bocina que cantaba _like a virgin_ lo dejo sin sexo por diez años!!!!

**EsmePOV**

¡¡¡O no el iba a decir que fui yo la que le robe su conjunto de lencería favorita a Rosalie...!!! ¡Pero es que yo quería sorprender a Carlisle después de un largo día en el Hospital! ¿¿¿Y que mejor que eso???... aunque valió totalmente la pena Carlisle fue un vampiro....

-Esme es suficiente no quiero saber mas- ¡ups! Olvide a Edward

**CarlislePOV**

¡¡¡Emmet no seria capaz de hacer eso!!! ¡¡¡Se iban a enterar de cómo experimente con nuestra última perrita Fufita!!! Es que yo quería una mascota inmortal y creo que salio un poco mal porque Fufita parecía el chupacabras.... ¡¡¡si Esme se entera me quedo sin látigos el sábado por la noche NOOOOOOO!!!

**EmmetPOV**

Los tenia donde quería así que lo primero que hice fue poner la bolsa delante de mi donde contenía los papelitos con las canciones que había escogido y unas cuantas las cuales debían cantar en equipo así que tendí la bolsita la mas valiente fue Bella que escogió de primera...

-¿¿....??- Bella seguía sin decir nada hasta que Edward le quito el papel de las manos

-¿¡_overprotected_ de Britney Spears!? ¡¡¡QUE CARAJOS QUIERES DECIR CON ESO EMMET!!!- no lo deje terminar ya que le tendi la bolsita a el y el metio la mano y saco....

-¡¡¡¿¿¿_I TOUCH MY SELF_ DE DIVINYLS???!!!- pobre bella su cara se incendio creo que al final si necesitaria el traje de bombero para disfrazar a Edward ¡jajajaja!

-¡SIGUIENTE!- el siguiente fue... por supuesto que Alice la pobre no se puede contener ni cinco minutos...

-¿¿¿_bamboo_ de Shakira??? ¿Esa no fue la cancion del pasado mundial de futbol Emmet?

-si Alice y como yo se que eres tan chaparrita como ella decidi ponerla ¡jajaja!- me saco la lengua pero no me importo, ya que veia como Jasper negaba con la cabeza si creia que no iba a cantar le iba escoger yo mismo la cancion...

-Rosalieeee es tu turno....

-esta bien Emmet- metio la mano en la bolsa y saco un papelito al acto se comenzo a reir

-¿que tiene de especial tu canción que te estas riendo Rosalie?

-nada Emmet, pero es una canción para tres personas ¿será que las chicas pueden cantar conmigo ya que yo no puedo cubrir las tres partes?- me pregunto poniendo su mejor cara de convencimiento que definitivamente me dejo en el limbo lo unico que logre fue asentir con la cabeza... ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER UNA MUJER ME TIENE SOMETIDO!!! Luego de eso seguía Jasper...

-Jasper ya que tu te niegas a agarrar papel por ti mismo aquí tienes- le di un papel y cuando lo abrió casi me lo lanza en la cara

-¡¡¡¡MALDITO!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿_BARBIE GIRL_ DE AQUA???!!!- estaba totalmente fuera de control ¡jaja! ¿Pero que esperaba? ¿Que después de haber descubierto su hobbie secreto no le pusiera esa cancion como recordatorio? ¡No señor! ¡jajajaja! Después de el vino Carlisle y como el también se rehusaba decidí escoger su cancion una que lo había vuelto loco en secreto y que sacaría a relucir al Carlisle con tendencias a bailes extraños ¡jaja!

-¿_Numa Numa_ de o-zone? Genial siempre he adorado esta cancion y.... mmm... sigue repartiendo Emmet...-¡jaja! Lo sabia Carlisle adoraba esa cancion

-¡¡¡tu turno Esme!!!

-¿¡_the best of both worlds_ de Hanna Montana!? Me encanta esta cancion..- lo ultimo lo susurro pero todos la escuchamos perfectamente excepto Bella por supuesto y ¡¡¡la miramos con cara de incredulidad total y rotunda!!!

-bueno ya que todos estamos listos que comience el show...

-¿y tu cancion Emmet?- pregunto Edward con una sonrisa maliciosa

-mi cancion Eddie es _bumbles blees_ de Aqua- le dije muy orgulloso de mi canción

-BUENO AHORA SI EMPIEZA LA FIESTA- dicho esto encendí el micrófono e hice mi labor de presentador

-Buenas noches vampiros y vampiresas y humana... ¡bienvenidos al Chow de karaoke en donde evaluaremos sus maravillosas dotes vocales! ¡y la primera valiente en venir a probarse a si misma es Bella Swan (próximamente Cullen)!

Pobre Bella su cara estaba tan caliente que se podía asar carne en ella ¡jaja! Conecte la canción de _overprotected _de Britney Spears y creo que en ese momento Bella si se dio cuenta de que estaba perfecta para cantársela a Edward ¡jaja! Ya que su cara de malicia no tenía precio... ¡o por dios mi niña esta creciendo, creo que voy a llorar en este momento! (ok no en el sentido literal)

(you need time)

I need time

(time)

Love

Joy

(joy)

I need space

(and love)

I need me

(action)

Say hello, to the girl, that I am

You´re gonna have to see

Out of my perspective

I need to make mistakes

Just to learn, who I am

And I don´t wanna be

So damn protected

¡¡¡ Ooo..... eddieeeee mira como Bellita te esta dando en la tecla para que sigas siendo tan sobreprotector y exagerado con ella!!! ¡¡¡y la chica no lo hacia nada mal además la condenada hasta estaba bailando (por supuesto jamás como Britney o yo)!!! y Alice había acomodado su ropa de forma que se parecía un poco a la de Britney en el video la cara de incredulidad de Edward era impagable....

**EdwardPOV**

No puedo creer que Emmet me estuviera haciendo esto como se atreve a darle una canción así a Bella es que nadie se da cuenta de los peligros que corre ella al ser tan humanamente frágil... ¡¡¡o dios Alice le rasgo la ropa a Bella!!! Me va a dar algo ahora si que me da ¡¡¡como esperan que soporte ver a mi novia bailando sexy con la ropa rasgada así!!! Y yo sin poder hacer nada mientras ella cantaba...

There must be another way

Cause I relieve in takin´ chances

But who am I to say?

What a girl is to do?

God I need some answers

What am I to do with my life?

(you will find out don´t worry)

How am I supposed to know what´s right?

(you just gotta do it your way)

I can´t the way I feel

But my life has been

So overprotected

**BellaPOV**

Definitivamente esta era mi nueva canción es que por dios miren el rostro de Edward estoy mas que segura que no esperaba esto de mi y menos con la ropa rasgada ¡GRACIAS ALICE!....

**EmmetPOV **

¡JAJAJAJA! Pobre Eddie bien merecido que lo tenía...

-¡ahora nuestro próximo participante nacido en Chicago en 1901 y muerto técnicamente en 1918 nos va a demostrar que no solo es virgen si no que también puede cantar, con ustedes EDWARD!- todas las chicas le estaban haciendo barra a Edward quien me veía con cara de querer matarme pero no importa ¡iba a disfrutar esto! Pulse play y _I Touch Myself_ empezó a sonar.

I love myself

I want you to love me

When i´m feelin´ down

I want you above me

I search myself

Iwant you to find me

I forget myself

I want you to remind me

¡jajajajaja! ¡No puedo creer que Edward este cantando esta canción definitivamente debería de guardarlo para futuros chantajes es que hasta se estaba moviendo un poco al ritmo de la música!

I don´t want anybody else

When I think about you

I touch myself

I don´t want anybody else

Oh no, oh no, oh no

You´re the one who makes me happy honey

You´re the sun who makes me shine

When youre around I´m always laughing

I want to make you mine

I close my eyes

And see you before me

Think I would die

If you were to ignore me

A fool could see

Just how much I adore you

Iget down on my knees

I´d do anything for you

¡¡¡SE ESTABA VENGANDO DE BELLA POR HABERLE CANTADO OVERPROTECTED!!! Edward se movía por todo el escenario contoneando sus caderas en dirección a Bella, ¡jaja! Cualquier semáforo sentiría envidia de Bella en este momento ¡jajajaja! La canción finalizo así que decidí presentar al próximo competidor...

-gracias Eddie por tan iluminador espectáculo... ¡¡¡AHORA CON USTEDES EL HURACAN DE LA CASA!!! ¡¡¡MIDE 1.60 PERO NO SE CONFIEN DE SU TAMAÑO YA QUE ELLA ES EL DUENDE DE LAS COMPRAS Y CON SOLO UN PUCHERO PUEDE CONVENCERTE HASTA DE TIRARTE DE UN ACANTILADO!!! ¡¡¡ALICE CULLEN!!! ¡¡¡INTERPRETANDO _BAMBOO_ DE SHAKIRA!!!

-Emmet tu eres Wyclef y yo Shakira ¿te parece?- ¡¡¡claro que me parecía siempre quise cantar esa canción!!!

-¡claro Alice vamos nací para hacer esto!- le di play y la canción comenzó

Bamboo

(bamboo)

Bem ba lai laluway

(ben ba lai laluway)

Ah luway lo luway lo

(ah luway lo luway)

Ley la ley lam la la lo

(ley la ley lam la la lo)

Bamboo

(bamboo)

Bem ba lai laluway

(ben ba lai laluway)

Ah luway lo luway lo

(ah luway lo luway)

Ley la ley lam la la lo

(ley la ley lam la la lo)

The attraction, atención

I never really knew that she Could dance like this

She make a man want to speak spanish

Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa

(Shakira, Shakira)

Cante toda la parte de Wyclef mientras Alice bailaba alrededor mio moviendo sus caderas igual que Shakira mientras meneaba su pequeño trasero en direccion a Jasper... ¡¡¡ESPEREN!!! ¡¡¡JASPER TIENE UN COJIN EN LAS PIERNAS JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Pobresito creo que los movimientos de la antena satelital lo emocionaron "un poco".... ahora era el turno de Alice para cantar

Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

I´m on tonight

You know my hips don´t lie

And i´m starting to feel it´s right

Ay ay ay do the bamboo

La gloria te esta esperando

Esto era mejor incluso que cantar mi cancion solo la enana y yo haciamos un muy buen equipo ahora empezamos a aplaudir haciendo que los chicos nos siguieran al ritmo de la musica mientras todos aplaudiamos cantando...

Latino! Africano!

Asiatico! Americano!

Tu dios te esta mirando!

Bamboo

(bamboo)

Bem ba lai laluway

(ben ba lai laluway)

Ah luway lo luway lo

(ah luway lo luway)

Ley la ley lam la la lo

(ley la ley lam la la lo)

No fighting tonight!

I never really knew that she Could dance like this

She make a man want to speak spanish

Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa

(Shakira, Shakira)

Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

I´m on tonight

You know my hips don´t lie

And i´m starting to feel it´s right

Ay ay ay do the bamboo

La gloria te esta esperando

You know I´m on tonight

You know my hips don´t lie

And i´m starting to feel it´s right

Ay ay ay do the bamboo

Tu dios te esta mirando

Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de día

Baila en la calle de noche

Juega en la calle de día

(people in the front, don´t fight tonight)

Mientras aplaudiamos Alice se destacaba con sus mejores dotes de bailarina mientras sacudia su traserito de arriba abajo mientras daba la vuelta y aplaudia con nosotros ¡hasta Edward estaba emocionado con la cancion!

People in the side, don´t fight tonight

People in the back, don´t fight tonight

Don´t fight tonight! Don´t fight tonight

Let´s go!

I´m a student of Pele, call me Pele player

Eleven on the field with heart of a gladiator

One gol, two goal, three goal, four!

I´ma play? Til my knees grow low

One goal, two goal, three goal, four!

Everybody in the final state go

And my football jersey says Maradona

And the crowd chant sounds like spirits from Africa

Bamboo

(bamboo)

Bem ba lai laluway

(ben ba lai laluway)

Ah luway lo luway lo

(ah luway lo luway)

Ley la ley lam la la lo

(ley la ley lam la la lo)

Bamboo

(bamboo)

Bem ba lai laluway

(ben ba lai laluway)

Ah luway lo luway lo

(ah luway lo luway)

Ley la ley lam la la lo

(ley la ley lam la la lo)

SIIIIIIIII ESO FUE GENIAAAALLL Y YA VIENE EL PROXIMO MUNDIAL LO QUE LO HACE AUN MEJOR!!!! Ok porque estoy pensando eso? No lo se pero todos nos estaban aplaudiendo a Alice y a mi pero es que para que negarlo si somos los mejores.. aunque tengo un presentimiento sobre la canción de Rosalie...

-¡¡¡AHORA CON USTEDES LA MAS SEXY Y DESPAMPANANTE ROSALIE HALE!!!...

-Emmy quiero que mi canción quede para el final es que las chicas tenemos un numero preparado

-esta bien bebe como Rosalie tiene un numero especial para el final...- en ese momento decidí jugar un poco con Jasper ¡jaja!- que pase el maestro de la guerra, el macho sureño por excelencia ¡JASPER HALE!- pulse play y mi canción favorita comenzó a sonar...

**JasperPOV**

_Sabia muy bien que Emmet nunca perdía la oportunidad de cantar esa canción por lo que lo jale conmigo al escenario¡¡¡ si yo iba a pasar una vergüenza y a denigrar completamente mi masculinidad pues el también!!! Aunque por supuesto el adoraba esa canción..._

- Hi Barbie!

- Hi Ken!

- You wanna go for a ride?

- Sure, Ken!

- Jump in!

- Ha ha ha ha!

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world

Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie

You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain

Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

**EmmetPOV **

Jasper me jalo al escenario con y cuando estuve ahí y escuche la canción tome el primer micrófono que se me atravesó e hice la voz de Barbie mientras Jasper era Ken y me moví hacia el cantando la canción y meneándome muy sexy de un lado a otro ¡ja! Que no crea que se lo voy a hacer fácil....

You can touch, you can play

You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Seguíamos bailando y cantando y Jasper estaba completamente entregado a su papel de Ken y hacíamos una excelente pareja (¿lo pueden imaginar Jasper bailando conmigo mientras cantábamos Barbie girl? ¡jajajaja!)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again

Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play

You can say I'm always yours

You can touch, you can play

You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

- Oh, I'm having so much fun!

- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!

- Oh, I love you Ken!

La cara de Jasper cuando le di un beso en la mejilla como en el video era de completa incredulidad mientras se trataba de abalanzar sobre mi pero fui rápido y lo esquive tomando el micrófono y anunciando la siguiente actuación

-¡¡¡AHORA CON USTEDES DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EL PADRE DE ESTA FAMILIA CON MAS DE TRECIENTOS AÑOS DE EXPERIENCIA... CARLISLE CULLEN!!!!-

Carlisle se paro en el medio del escenario mientras Numa Numa comenzaba a sonar y lo único que entendí de la canción (ya que estaba demasiado distraído viendo como Carlisle bailaba como el pollito de *_Chicken little*_) fue Maia jiii maia juuuu maia jiiii maia juuu maia jaja.... yo que voy a saber no hablo..... Bueno el idioma que sea!!!! Pero Carlisle al parecer se la sabia completa mientras hacia el pasito en donde ondeaba sus brazos y juro que todos estábamos reventando de risa la pobre Bella estaba llorando y muy roja mientras Edward trataba de calmarla pero no podía ya que estaba revolcado en el piso con un ataque de histeria... cuando por fin termino Carlisle decidí presentar a Esme...

-y por penúltimo pero no por eso menos importante Esme Cullen nuestra adorada madre quien viene a deleitarnos con una canción de.... un momento ¿Dónde demonios esta Esme?...

-¡¡¡VOYYYYYY VOOOOYYYYYY ESPERA EMMET QUE ESTABA BUSCANDO ALGO!!!- ¡¡¡ok esto si no lo esperaba Esme venia con una peluca rubia a mitad de espalda!!! Pulse play y _the best of both worlds_ sonó... y Esme comenzó a cantar y a BAILAR que estaba seguro nunca la habia visto asi...

En eso me di cuenta de que las chicas no estaban ¿Dónde estarán? No le di mucha importancia así que seguí viendo a Esme mientras aplaudíamos ya que en ese momento nos dimos cuenta que Esme era una gran fan de Hanna Montana ¡se sabia los pasos mejor que yo! ¡movia su cabeza al ritmo de la cancion y sacudio tanto la peluca que esta salio volando y le cayo a Edward encima ¡jaja! Luego de que finalizo vino el turno de las chicas por lo que me levante y las anuncie para ver si asi dejaban de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo

-AHORA CON USTEDES EL ULTIMO SHOW DE LA NOCHE...antes de que Edward se retire para ver a bella dormir... ¡¡¡TENEMOS UNA ULTIMA PARTICIPANTE ROSALIE HALE CON LA AYUDA DE BELLA Y ALICE!!!

Pulse play y lo que sonó me sorprendió.... ERA LA VERSION DE LIKE A VIRGIN DE MADONNA CON BRITNEY SPEARS Y CHRISTINA AGUILERA....

**RosaliePOV **

Desde el primer momento que vi que canción me había tocado y que Alice vio lo que iba a suceder programamos todo y conseguimos nuestro vestuario.

Yo era Madonna Alice era Britney y Bella era Christina por lo que ellas dos llevaban trajes de novia iguales a los del video y yo estaba vestida de hombre como Madonna y un sombrero de copa pero yo deje mi cabello suelto.... Emmet nos llamo y tomamos posiciones mientras se apagaban las luces de la sala y la melodía comenzó a resonar.....

Britney Spears (Alice):

I made it through the wilderness

Somehow I Made it through.[Uh!!]

Didn't know how lost I was

Until I found you.

I was beat

incomplete.

I've been had.

I was sad and blue, but you

Made me feel,

yeah, you made me feel

shiny And new. Oh, oh.

**EmmetPOV**

Primero fue el turno de Alice la enana tenia unas botas blancas de tacón aguja y tela semi transparente blanca por toda su cintura y tenia un velo puesto mientras cantaba la parte de Britney al sonido de las campana toco el turno de Bella...

Christina Aguilera (Bella):

Like a virgin, [ooooh]

touched for the very First tiiime,moooore

Like a virgin[Aah!!]

when your Heart beats

next to miiine, [oh oh oooh yeah.]

Las dos comenzaron a cantar al unisono cuando sus voces fuero interrumpidas por la marcha nunpcial mientras venia entrando Rosalie quien era Madonna _y debo decir que se veia muy sensual con esas botas totalmente pegadas a sus piernas..._

Madonna (Rosalie):

Everybody comes to Hollywood. They wanna

Make it in the neighborhood. They like the

Smell of it in Hollywood. How could it hurt

You when it looks so good?

Madonna (Rosalie):

Everybody comes to Hollywood. They wanna

Make it in the neighborhood. They like the

Smell of it in Hollywood. How could it hurt

You when it looks so good?

Get me body, me body, me body (16 x)

Las chicas comenzaron a cantar las tres juntas la siguiente estrofa al tiempo que se movían las tres agarradas del brazo y caminando hacia nosotros..

Madonna, Christina Aguilera, and Britney Spears (Rosalie, Bella y Alice):

Shine your light now. This time it's got to

Be good. You'll get it right now, ooh yeah, 'cause

You're in Hollywood. You're in Hollywood.

Madonna(Rosalie) :

Everybody comes to Hollywood. They wanna

Make it in the neighborhood. They like the

Smell of it in Hollywood. How could it hurt

You when it looks so good?

¡¡¡OOOO DIOS MIO ESTE ERA EL MOMENTO CRUCIAL EN DONDE MADONNA BESABA A BRITNEY!!! Pero gracias al cielo las chicas solo besaron las mejillas de Rosalie Bella a su izquierda y Alice a su derecha mientras todas seguían bailando improvise el rap de Missy Elliot y las chicas cerraron con broche de oro la noche...

Subí al escenario y le dije a mi Rose en el oído

-wow nena estas hermosa pero ¡¡¡creí que ibas a besar a Alice!!!

-¡jajajaja! Nooo Emmet estas loco? Sabes que nunca haría eso...

Definitivamente esta fue una noche de locura... ¡¡¡pero créanme que no sabia que Fufita se había convertido en el sucesor del chupacabras!!! Lo que el karaoke al mejor estilo de Emmet Cullen puede lograr ¡jaja!

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia yo me reí mucho escribiéndola ya que son mis canciones favoritas déjenme un review**

**Con cariño de**

**Ana Cullen**


End file.
